A Game of Sharks and Minnows
by GoddessLuu
Summary: Edd wasn't always a horrible guy, at least not that Kevin remembers, so just what happened to make him that way, and will Kevin be able to help him before it's too late? R!Kevedd COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! First fic on this site. Gonna be kinda smutty maybe depends on my mood. Kittink here with my OC Jourdon Kaide. Follow my shit on Tumblr at .com or on my R!Edd rp blog .com.**

**Nat is not mine but I'm pretty sure everyone knows he belongs to C2ndy2c1d. I only hope I didn't fuck him up completely. Dear god.**

**Jourdon doesn't play too much a roll, I wanted to introduce her in the chapter but that's mostly it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP-**

The alarm went off, waking the sleeping teen nearby. He groaned, pulling his blanket over his head. Eddward sat up in his bed, bleary eyed, contemplating whether or not he should skip school today… he didn't feel much like dealing with the loud, mundane life that school brought upon. Perfect attendance meant nothing to him now, not since middle school. With life moving along the way it was, Eddward found himself needing the breaks he gave, not that anyone cared, he was alone most days, parents gone for months at a time, leaving their only child to care for himself.

The quiet was poison to his brain, pulsing and making him nauseated with longing to spend time with someone who wouldn't hurt him.

He got out of his bed, ate a small meal, walked out to the bus stop. It was a miracle the routine hadn't left grooves in the floor. The other teens and a few younger kids chattered about, Eddward just pulled his hood up and over to block out the excess noises of stupidity. The dweebish chatter grew when the bus pulled up, a bullet to hell, loading them up and shipping them off. Eddward took his usual seat by the window as the bus made its other rounds. Pulling up to the last stop, a loud voice took over the rest.

"Outta my way! God, slowpokes! Move it!" The female had her red hair tied back, amber eyes glaring at the smaller children who wouldn't hurry up. She took her seat next to Eddward. "Sup, doofas?"

"Jourdon, I'd prefer if you wouldn't name call so early in the morning." He sighed. She was always so noisy.

"Oh hush up Mr. Fussypants." She rolled her eyes. "It's just a joke, where's your sense of humour?"

"Down the toilet with the rest of your bullshit." He retorted.

"Oh ha ha you're so funny."

"What part of shut up don't you understand, Jourdon?"

"Call me Jo, Edd, we've been over this."

"First Nathan, now you? I'm calling you by your birth name. Deal."

Jourdon pouted but went quiet for the remainder of the ride, Edd could be really rude when he so desired.

School was just as dull and repetitive as he'd assumed it would be. The drab hum drum and chit chat was mind numbing and it was all he could do not to just leave campus for the solitude of his home. Friends made most of the day at least more agreeable if not better. Between Jimmy's complaints about everyone in sight and Johnny's schizo ramblings, it wasn't boring. Yet even still his mind was drawn other places, the dream he'd had keeping a smirk on his face as the subject of said affections walked passed him, pretending not to notice his presence.

"James, Johnathan. I believe I've found our entertainment." He smirked and stalked off after the smaller boy, two friends in tow.

"Why are we bothering him? I'd rather not have anything to do with his disgusting ass." Jimmy's upturned nose never missed a beat, always open with his opinions no matter how rude.

"Because it's fun to see him snivel." Eddward responded cooly.

Johnny looked like he wanted to say something but instead it sounded more like an insane monologue of muttered tones and hushed breath, clutching a hunk of wood to his chest.

Kevin stopped at his locker, praying to god they'd just leave him be for one day. He didn't want to have to deal with the bullying any longer but it seemed as though no one would assist. The echo of footsteps drawing near caused his body to tense and he froze, hoping it was not them.

"Pumkin~" Eddward's voice trilled, his tone held a hint of malicious intent. "You haven't said hello all day. I'm beginning to think you don't like me~"

"That's cuz I don't…" Kevin muttered under his breath, finding the response was Eddward harshly turning him around.

"Care to speak up, Pumkin?"

"I said I was sorry."

"That's what I thought."

"Edd, come on already." Jimmy tapped his foot impatiently.

"Hold your fuckin' horses, fruitloop, I'm busy." He hissed in return. "Got any plans this Friday, Pumkin?"

Truthfully, he did, but saying so would anger his tormenter… but he couldn't cancel on Nazz! "I um… I do… actually."

"Tough. I need help with a project and you're going to assist." Edd smirked. "Just you, not your twerpy little friends."

"I have plans though! I was supposed to meet Nazz-"

"Tell her you can't make it."

"I'm not going to just ditch her because you told me to!"

"Johnny," Edd looked back at his friend, watching as he grinned, a devious look in his eye. He raised the chunk of wood he had dubbed 'Plank' as a child, swinging the imaginary friend at Kevin's face, knocking his glasses clear from his face and sending Kevin smack against his locker. Eddward gripped the collar of his sweater, tugging him close.

"Don't refuse me." He hissed. "I'll see you on Friday." He let Kevin go and stepped back, the other two following him to his next class, laughing with each other over how pathetic Kevin was.

Kevin waited until they were gone, reaching for his glasses, having great difficulty finding them.

"I got it, bro, don't worry." The familiar voice was a relief this time, Nat handed the coke bottle glasses back to Kevin. Upon realising they had a crack in the side, he groaned.

"They broke another pair…" The ginger sighed. His father wouldn't be pleased.

"Pretty sure they hit you hard enough to give you a black eye… what's that ass want with you anyways?" Nat sighed, helping his friend off the floor.

"Said he needed help with a project…"

"Dude, no one needs help that bad, especially not him, he's brilliant. So I highly doubt he needs your help with school… something strange is up here."

"I can't very well stand him up, he'll break my nose too."

"C'mon, we'll worry about it later. Nazz is waiting in study hall."

~.~.~

"Again?! I'm gonna rip that son of a cow a new one." Nazz's teeth ground together in rage of the story the two boys told.

"Nazz please… there's nothing anyone can do and I don't think he cared if he hits a girl or not." Kevin frowned. "You could get hurt because of me, I'm not gonna let you do that…"

"Kevin for god's sake learn to stick up for yourself!" She stood abruptly, hands slamming on the table. "Bully's like that get a kick out of making you squirm! Don't let him get to you!"

"I tried to do that, Nazz, but look what happened!" He shoved his face in his hands. "It's so much easier to do what he wants… we'll have to go to the movies on Saturday, is that okay?"

She was clearly not appeased by his solution, lips pursed tightly, she conceded. "Fine. Saturday. Have fun ruining your life, Kevin."

The remaining two sat in silence for a moment, watching Nazz leave to ask the teacher for a bathroom pass. The sound of pencils scratching paper and whispered chatter filled the air. After a moment, Kevin looked over at Nat.

"She hates me doesn't she?"

"Nah dude, she's just worried is all. She does have a point. You can't keep letting Edd push you around. It's not good for you, you're only gonna end up even worse off than before. He was just born a dick." Nat shrugged.

Kevin nodded, Edd had been a horrible person for as far back as- "Actually… he wasn't always this bad… when he moved here he was incredibly shy… really nice kid. Always has been smart… but… I'm not sure what happened exactly… It seems like… somewhere in middle school I think he was just nasty. Come to think of it he had this weird break down in the middle of the cafeteria and ever since then he was just… a huge jerk…" He hadn't really thought about it before, he wasn't sure why he hadn't, if he could just find out what made Eddward become so horrible, perhaps if he found out he could attempt to fix it… "Nat I have an idea."

"Oh man, that sounds dangerous." Nat teased.

"Hush up and listen. What if we found what made Edd snap? Y'think we could fix it?" Kevin proposed.

"Huh… possibly. How do you suggest we go about this?"

"I suppose… we could start with Friday."

Nat grinned. "Operation FixED is a go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**And then I remembered that FF doesn't like links. Haha. If you pm me I'll give them to you.**

* * *

Friday rolled around quickly, the cold October air had Kevin shivering. The thin, icy breeze ghosted over his nose and cheeks turning them red and dark. Nuzzling the soft scarf, he trudged up to Edd's house and knocked on the door. It took a moment but the weather guard door finally opened, Kevin was met with a smirk and the smell of smoke that was fresh and bitter enough to raise the fine hairs on his neck and arms. Kevin refrained from coughing.

"So you came after all," The pleased tone was most evident in his tone.

"Yeah I did. So what did you really want?" Kevin huffed, looking off to the side.

"I told you. Project. Come inside why don't you, it's very cold outside and you're just standing there in the middle of it. I assure you I won't bite." Eddward held the door open for him, watching as Kevin stepped inside and shed his coat, which Eddward promptly took and hung up.

"Leave your shoes by the door, Pumkin. I don't want the carpet dirtied." He headed off to the couch and sat down, various pieces and parts there that really made it seem like Eddward's proposition had been honest. The thing was, the two shared only one class together, gym, and there were no projects in gym.

"What is all this?" Kevin asked, sitting at the far end of the couch.

"For the project. Mr. Walker says you didn't have a partner in your period and I don't have one in mine so he allowed me to partner with you."

"That's insane, teachers don't do that!" Kevin blurted.

"He did." Edd sighed, clearly becoming frustrated. "He said he'd allow it this once since both of our grades are extremely high in his class."

So he was really just here for this project? So Nat had been wrong… This was still so strange though… he couldn't possibly have hunted him down in the halls for this right?

"Earth to Kevin." Eddward's bored drawl called Kevin back to attention, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"Right sorry… So then what are we doing?"

"I figured we could use your skills in the robotics department. I've messed with circuitry myself but I've only been able to manage simple functions, utilising the simple machines and emphasizing them."

"That's doable… but is that the reason I'm here? You couldn't do this yourself?"

"Why on earth did you think you were here, Pumkin? I told you, for a project. While I could do this myself it seems much more fitting to do it with someone who knows how to correctly make these things function together in one body."

"That much isn't hard to figure out… It's just that you pick on me so much, I figured-"

"I was lying to beat you up? Invited you to relieve sexual tension? Was going to bully you into doing the work for me?" Edd seemed to read his mind. Kevin looked down, sheepishly, refusing to answer. Eddward stared a moment before shoving Kevin down on the couch under him. "Is this what you were expecting from me, Pumkin?" He hissed, breath on Kevin's ear.

The smaller boy's voice caught in his throat, shock setting in quickly. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, what was going on?! Had he been right about Edd this whole time?! It seemed that way because Eddward moved from his ear to look down on him. With a cocky smirk, he crashed his lips to Kevin's in a bruising kiss that left the ginger in a state of horror and confusion.

"Edd get off-" Midway through his sentence, the taller obliged.

"Don't make assumptions about people, Kevin. You are here because I needed your help with a project and not for some filthy little fantasy you have locked away in your head." He went back to his calm demeanor.

"What the hell was th-"

"Merely entertaining the ridiculous notion you hold about me. I might be violent and angry but I'm no slacker, I'm no sexual deviant, and I prefer not to get too physical myself if I can help it." No trace of lying evident in his tone, Kevin got up.

"I think I'm gonna leave… just meet me at my house tomorrow." At least his parents would be home. Kevin wouldn't have to deal with another outburst made to mock him.

"That's acceptable. I will see you tomorrow, Pumkin~"

"Don't call me that."

~.~.~

"He did what?!" Nat had this weird grin on his face.

"I don't even know what the hell is going on! He just… did it. Just to mess with me!" Kevin groaned, exasperated.

"You so sure about that? I mean the guy isn't exactly romantic, perhaps that's his way of saying it."

"Saying what, Nat? That he has a crush on me or some middle school bullshit? This isn't some tv show where everyone ends up happy! He did it to fuck with me. End of story."

"Heh."

"Mind out of the gutter, Nat."

"You did say 'to fuck with you'." He teased.

"You know what I meant!"

"What're you two talking about now?" Nazz scooted in next to Kevin at their lunch table.

"Only how Eddward's trying to get into Kev's pants." Nat grinned.

"He is not! Dear god you're insatiable."

"Whoa wait what?!" Nazz's interest had gone from curious to angry. "You can't be serious, Kevin, that asshole?!"

"I'm not! Nazz, please, Nat is being a dick. I'm not into Eddward. He's not into me. Shit happened on Friday but mostly he did it to mess with my head and I'm just so sick of him!"

"If you're so sick of him then stay away from him!"

"I can't… Nat and I are trying to find out why he's so mean. I mean, remember sixth grade and every year before? He wasn't mean and heartless… he was so nice but I don't remember or even know why he isn't that way anymore!"

She glared, then sighed. "Fine, but if you get hurt it's your own damn fault, Kevin. I think you should get even, after all he's done to you, he deserves to get a taste of what it's like to be bullied."

"Yeah, why not, shit's and giggles right? He can take it." Nat shrugged.

"I dunno… you sure?"

"I'm not fond of the idea either, but I don't know how else to get it through to him… None of the teachers will get him in any trouble." Nazz sighed, the idea really did bother her, it was evident from the look on her face. Kevin had to agree she had a point. Nat was unreadable…

"I guess we could if we found some way to do it." Kevin smiled shyly. "But let's try finding out what made him snap first."

"You got it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gym class. A pheromone rich cage match of who is the alpha male and female. The stench of sweat permeating the air was enough to make the faint of heart woozy, let alone the sight of boys and girls catapulting rubber balls at each other like cannon balls off ships as if they were at war with one another. Dodgeball. Already, Kevin knew where Edd would be, sitting on the side lines as the game itself was unpleasurable to say the least for the taller boy. Kevin wasn't too fond of it, but Edd was the only one allowed to be excluded as his parents had written a note, though it only covered the bloodbath caused by this sport.

It seemed the gym teacher had a sick sense of humour, putting the athletic kids on one team and the less physically fit kids on the other, and while the boys threw hard, the girls threw quicker. Kevin usually huddled in the back, dodging whenever a ball came near but since no one gunned for him he didn't have to do much. His mind was occupied today, however, as he'd been thinking about Eddward more and more lately. That had been his first kiss after all… he'd always imagined it'd be Nazz, mostly because of how often they hung out but… there was something about the way it felt that threw him off. As far as budding sexuality, Kevin had fallen into that small group of kids that had yet to define, same as Nazz, but Eddward seemed so sure of himself, perhaps it was the confidence he exuded or the fact that he did it to mess with Kevin, but Edd barely batted an eye at the kiss.

The next thing Kevin knew, he was taking a red rubber ball to the face and he fell over. Nose bleeding he could hear the loud, apologetic voice of Jourdon Kaide on the other end of the gymnasium.

"Sorry, Kev!" She yelled, her teammates high fiving her regardless of her apology.

"Alright Barr! On your feet!" Coach Lanely shouted. He gestured for Eddward to get off the bench. "Take Barr down to the nurses please, since you've got nothing better to do."

Kevin could swear he saw Edd smirk, but if he did it passed quickly. After their last encounter alone he really didn't want a repeat. The taller male passed by him, stopping to look back when Kevin didn't follow. After an annoyed gesture, Kevin did follow, just… very hesitantly.

The walk was, for the most part, pretty quiet, the squeaking of sneaker on polished floor the only thing that filled the tense air. Kevin kept staring down at his feet, every once in a while he'd glance up, but it seemed Edd was only interested in staring ahead and getting everything wrapped up quickly. As fate would have it, the nurses office was empty as well. Kevin had to refrain from groaning.

"Thanks, Eddward… you can head back now." He sighed and sat on a cot.

"Nah… got nothing better to do. Might as well stay here with you." Edd grinned, oh he was doing this on purpose.

"That's not necessary-"

"Shut it, twerp. I'll do as I please." Edd hissed back.

"Eddwa-" He stopped as Edd's angry gaze froze on him, if he spoke up he knew he'd be in for it. "Sorry…"

"Mmm."

The silence was thick and even worse than when they'd been walking there, where was the nurse?! He could barely take this…

"You've been thinking about it haven't you?" The cocky tone broke Kevin out of his horrified daymare.

"About what?"

Edd's smirk grew enough for the small gap in his teeth to show more, his face got much closer to Kevin's and the smaller boy found himself becoming rapidly uncomfortable.

"The kiss."

Kevin flushed. "Don't be stupid! Why on earth would I think about something so… traumatic?!"

He chuckled. "I doubt it's traumatic, not to me anyways~" He leaned back upright.

"W...what the hell do you mean by that?!"

"Who knows~"

The nurse walked in after that, Kevin'd opened his mouth, prepared to speak but got no chance to. Eddward stood and headed for the door, blowing a kiss back to Kevin, causing his face to heat up. Out of anger! He told himself.

"See ya later, Pumkin~"

Perhaps Operation FixED wasn't such a good idea…

~.~.~

Eddward came home to an empty house, a dark silence. His mood was always sour but returning home made it positively depressive. A heavy feeling settled on him as he tossed his bag aside and curled on his side on the couch. A note sat in front of the TV, it was an old one, one he kept there every day. The TV never got turned on.

We love you, Eddward.

Lies. Lies lies lies. No one loved Eddward. No one could. If his parents couldn't find the time to love him he wouldn't give anyone else the time. Sure he messed around and screwed with Kevin's head, but it was shits and giggles… right? Lately it seemed like even his own friends didn't want to be near him. Jimmy and Johnny weren't exactly a matching set, Edd tried to make friends after Eddy had gone off to another school and Ed moved away, but it was something he wasn't good at. He never had been. People had discluded him his whole childhood, playing in the cul-de-sac like he and the other Ed's were poison, treating him like shit. Sure they'd gone and matured, but there was so little they could do to fix the damage they'd done.

Which left Edd to stare at the hole in himself they'd made within him, directly or not. It wasn't that his parents were gone or that he'd been mistreated… no those were only parts of it. Other halves of it were things he couldn't tell anyone… he couldn't ever tell anyone.

After he'd spent a good hour staring at the note, pretending he believed it, he stood and headed upstairs. It was only four o'clock, but he was too exhausted and depressed to do anything else. He'd take a nap…

"I love you too, Mom… Dad…"


	4. Chapter 4

Of course Eddy was the last person Kevin wanted to speak with, but he couldn't think of anyone else with answers. It had been a few years since they spoke, now in their Junior years in high school, that meant they hadn't spoken since seventh grade when Eddy was last in attendance to Peach Creek Junior High. He now went to a high school in the city, Ed had moved states. It was possible that the loneliness from his friends had caused the shift. Kevin admitted he himself had changed as a person, but did they really become so different?

Knocking on the apartment door, Eddy answered, still the same stout boy he knew, Kevin looked down slightly at him.

"The hell do you want, Shovelchin?" Eddy hissed.

"Calm down, okay? I need to talk to you. It's important." Kevin sighed.

"About what? Ain't nothing I want to talk to you about."

"I'll give you five dollars."

That seemed to change his mind. "Yeah sure, what do you want?"

"It's about Double D."

He huffed. "What about that jerk?"

So Eddy disliked him too? "See that's what I'm talking about, what happened to make him so… mean?"

"Hell if I know what happened, he just started spazzing out on everyone and eventually he snapped. Told Lumpy to get lost and for me to 'zip my trap' and just… started crying. We didn't really speak much after that because he kept getting so uptight and nasty."

Kevin frowned. "Crying… and he wouldn't tell you why?"

"I didn't care to ask."

"Well clearly there was something wrong if he just snapped and told you all to leave him alone… I would have."

"Maybe you're right, but I ain't you, dumbass."

"Eddy it's important. What was going on with him around that time?"

Eddy pondered that for a moment. "Y'know… there was this guy who kept showing up to his house… I didn't really think about it, pretty sure it was a relative but after he started showing up, Sockhead seemed to just slowly deteriorate… aw shit… if that had anything to do with it I'm going to hate myself…"

"You should, he was your friend and you kinda abandoned him."

"Like you have room to talk! You treated the lot of us like shit! You didn't help him one bit!"

Kevin winced, yes he'd been a hateful little boy but he'd grown and matured with the rest of them, apologising and gradually becoming meeker as Edd grew more violent.

"Well thanks for your help, Eddy, I'll let you know if I find anything out about what happened."

"Why do you even care about him all of a sudden?"

"I just remembered he used to be so nice… no one changes like this without a reason."

~.~.~

Edd was furious. Suddenly he gets a call from Eddy, a friend he hasn't spoken to in years, asking about his personal shit?! Apparently Kevin was interested in… the event. He'd teach the little runt a lesson about poking his nose into his business. Edd didn't like fighting himself, he prefered to leave the dirty work to Johnny, but he couldn't very well tell those two about this little conflict, they'd ask too many questions. He found Kevin heading to class, grabbing him by his sweater and dragging him off to the locker rooms. The gym was empty this period so they would be uninterrupted.

"Edd what- let go!" Kevin squirmed to no avail, Edd's grip too tight for him. Eddward threw him against the lockers, pinning him up to the cold, red metal.

"You think sticking your nose in my business is funny?!" He hissed, hand on Kevin's throat.

"E-Eddward, let go!" The pleas weren't heard through the rage.

"ANSWER ME!"

"N-no! It's not funny!" He choked.

"Then why are you doing it?" Edd's teeth were grit, grinding together.

"I w-want to help you."

"I'M PERFECTLY FINE, KEVIN, THIS ISN'T YOUR BUSINESS." He tightened his grip, Kevin's face starting to change colour to red.

"L….et… go… E….Edd!"

He obliged, Kevin dropping to the floor. "You want to find out what happened? You wouldn't care if you did." Eddward turned, leaving the locker room with Kevin gasping for air. So something had happened… Kevin was on the right track if Eddward was already furious. While it wasn't his business, he still felt like if he could do something he should. He headed out of the locker room and went down to the cafeteria for lunch, taking his usual seat by Nat and Nazz. He explained the situation and they were both quiet for a while.

"I think you need to step out of this, Kev, you're gonna get hurt…" Nazz tried, she'd long given up trying to convince Kevin to quit. She was really worried now, however, he was getting into something he really shouldn't…

"I can't Nazz, think about how many people have given up on him already. I won't be another one. He already knows I'm looking, so if I give up what is that saying? I know I'm getting into trouble here but… I can't bring myself to give up…"

"Aw cute~" Nat chimed, Kevin shot him a glare. "What? You care~ It's cute~"

"I care about him as a person, Nat, nothing more."

"Suuuuure."

"Keep it up and I'm taking your cookie."

"Fine fine, but it's still cute."

"Hey, Kev… what if he wasn't angry…" Nazz said slowly, staring at her train with a fixed frown.

"What do you mean?" Kevin was confused. He seemed mad… it couldn't be anything else could it?

What Nazz said then broke everything wide open and changed the light on the situation entirely.

"What if he's scared?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Nat I don't think-"

"Hush! We have to if you want to find anything out!"

"This is invasion of privacy!"

"He won't know! He's busy swimming!"

Nat and Edd sat in the school's pool house, going through Eddward Vincent's stuff. Underwear, a labeler… money… usual things. Nat was convinced they'd find something here… however, Kevin wasn't so sure. Who just kept evidence on them, especially with the knowledge that people were nosing around? The entire swim team was into an overdrive today as they had a meet the following evening, so the pool house wouldn't be bothered for hours… Or… so they thought…

"Yeah yeah I'll be back in a sec, coach!" Edd's voice echoed off tiles, a bitter tone ringing in their ears and sending panic into their guts like a hard rock. Nat hid, darting into a broom closet, peeking through the slats on the door. Kevin struggled to find a spot, hiding in one of the shower stalls. He could see the closet Nat hid in from where he was and saw his friend gesturing for him to stay quiet, he nodded.

"Pumkin, you're not discrete, get out here." Edd sighed, someone had been rummaging through his stuff… common knowledge told him that his best guess would be the boy who was trying to get into his head.

He tried not to listen, he did, Nat giving him this look that showed what they were both thinking. 'Don't do it'. Kevin just couldn't help himself, Edd had this commanding air to him and he just stepped out from the shower.

"Well now, are you so stupid that you're going through my stuff? Do you really want to know what happened?" Kevin nodded at Edd's words. "Why?" Blue eyes narrowed, a snarl fixing on his lips.

"I'm worried… no one ever noticed much… but why is it you go from being so sweet to being a huge jerk in the span of one year?"

Edd's lips pursed, an unreadable look in his eyes. He snatched a water bottle from his bag and closed in on Kevin, pushing him up against the wall. "It's better if you don't concern yourself with me, I don't need your pity."

"I-it's not pity! I'm serious, Edd, I care about you."

"Prove it."

Silence passed between the two, Kevin forgot his friend was watching in the broom closet. Still with a concerned look, Kevin reached up, gently touching Edd's face.

"I really do."

"Tch." Edd stepped back. "I gotta go, Pumkin, I'll see you at my place tonight okay? We have to work on that project. Oh. And Nat? Try not to be such a voyeur. See ya, precious~"

Kevin's face lit up, Nat stepping out of the closet with a huge grin on his face.

"As a person huh?"

"Sh-shut up!"

~.~.~

Kevin made his way up to Edd's house, still shaken from their encounter earlier. He knocked on the door, stunned when Edd called for him to enter rather than opening the door himself. The downstairs was dark and empty, Kevin kicked his shoes off and headed for the stairs, which were lit. Up in Edd's bedroom, the other male sat, pencil in his mouth, mulling over notes and project pieces.

"Hey. Let's get this started shall we?" He scribbled something down and moved over. "Sit."

Kevin obliged, looking over what had been completed.

"Looks like you got the screw and pulley done… wheel and axis next or the inclined plane?" Kevin asked.

"I was planning on the screw also functioning as the inclined plane… so wheel and axis. Perhaps a coil here attached to this would work…" Edd muttered.

"Well then you'd mess up the wiring… try this…" He fit a piece in differently than the verticle one Edd was trying to do.

"Yes but then it won't fit to the design…"

"It doesn't have to as long as the pieces fit in and work."

The next few hours were spent arguing or working, until finally Edd got bored of working and put their project aside. "You hungry?" He asked.

"Yes… why?"

"Duh, stupid, I'll go make dinner. I don't have the funds to order out so might as well cook."

"Um okay…" Kevin watched as Edd left the room. He sat on the bed, trying to think over the day's events. It was strange, for as upset as Edd seemed about Kevin being so nosy, he seemed very laid back about the whole thing. Kevin's eyes trailed around the well organized room, everything was labeled, everything was in its place. Perfection down to the last speck of dust.

And that's when he saw it. Something out of place in Edd's room, that looked like it shouldn't belong there, a glaring hole in every carefully built defense. On the book shelf sat one small, leather bound book, mahogany, in the very corner of his shelf where it wouldn't have been noticeable if Kevin hadn't been marveling at the detail to which Edd kept his room. The book in question was unlabeled.

Hopping off the bed he went up and pulled it off the shelf, popping the latch on the book and opening it. Handwriting was scrawled inside, dates at the top corner. It was obvious to Kevin that this was Edd's journal, perhaps this was the information he'd needed to find out what was going on. A flutter of nerves filled Kevin's stomach as he shoved the book into his backpack and sat back down like nothing had happened. It was a good thirty minutes before Edd came back with chicken and soda. The two spent the rest of their time talking about the project.

In the back of his mind, Kevin was thinking about that little book.


	6. Chapter 6

**TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL SITUATIONS AND MENTIONS OF ABUSE.**

* * *

October 9. 2009

After Eddy's latest scheme, Mother and Father have decided I'm no longer trustworthy to be left at home alone. While I pleaded with them to forgive me, they insisted it was better for me if I wasn't alone. They desire to have my uncle come and take care of me for a while until I grow into an honest adult. If it is their wish to test me so, then I accept, I will prove I am worth their trust. Unfortunately I don't know who my uncle is… Mother and Father tell me he is my uncle on my Father's side and I haven't seen him since I was a child, five years old in fact. It's odd… for some reason I do not remember him even though I seem to recall most events in my fifth year of life very clearly. I wonder if maybe they got their facts wrong. They told me his name is David and he will be showing up tomorrow, their last letter consisted of an old picture of my uncle. I would have looked at it longer but I started a dreadful headache and went to take something to calm it down.

Eddy and Ed are grounded as well, but not quite as severely as I hear. Kevin managed to bruise them badly enough for them to get off the hook, I sustained a few bruises but Mother and Father hold me in higher standards so it's only right that my punishment fit the crime. I will clean the house and make dinner for him to make a good impression.

October 10. 2009

Uncle David came today, he's such a strange man, he has this weird feel to him, like an aura of menace. I never thought something like that could happen in real life… Perhaps it is just nerves. He liked my cooking enough, said it was delicious. I hate to say it but David makes me uneasy… He's family, I know, I shouldn't say such things but I'm just so… nervous. Something in my head keeps triggering the fight or flight reaction and I find myself wanting to run away from his strange smile and beady eyes… oh that's terribly rude, his eyes aren't that beady. Oh calm yourself Eddward! You're starting to sound crazy… David is a wonderful person, you're just tired. He said he wanted to play a game remember? That couldn't hurt too badly…

October 10. 2009

I do not like this game.

He said it was a game that he played when he was my age but that can't be… strip poker? I'm not comfortable with it, and when I told him so he became angry. He said some… harsh words likening to 'coward' that I refuse to reiterate. I ran and locked myself in my room where I now sit, writing this. Perhaps it really is just a game but his reaction was way off bounds! Mother and Father will hear about this if it continues.

October 12. 2009

I came home from school only to find my computer smashed and my phone missing. The lines were severed and the house was ransacked. David said that we were probably robbed… but I found nothing missing from the house! I fear David staged it so that I cannot write or call Mother and Father… I do not like where this is going. David's presence frightens me, at the same time my friends tell me I'm worrying too much. Eddy continues to put the spotlight on himself and his schemes, leaving my problems to collect dust. If I can't talk to Eddy… I can't talk to anyone.

October 13. 2009

David is dangerous. I can't believe it. I thought he was a shady character but this is just… deplorable! I come home to be greeted by utter silence, when I'm removing my shoes at the door I stop to untie them and there's suddenly hands on me in places they shouldn't be! I can't even begin to describe how horrified I am. I ran once more. I've tried writing to mother and father manually now, but David might still see it… I'm so terrified and no one is listening to me! No one will help! I've even tried talking to people outside of my comfort zone but I'm shot down. I don't know what to do!

October 14. 2009

I'm a used, filthy, disgusting, horrendous, dishonourable, dirty, dirty human…

October 15. 2009

Help me.

October 16. 2009

Someone.

October 17. 2009

Kill me.

November 1. 2009

Mother and Father came home… I was alone… Uncle had fled upon hearing they were coming back. When I told them what happened they apologised. They said that when I was five he might have done the same things then, but they were unsure. They told me David had spent time in prison for child molestation but there was never solid proof that he'd harmed me in any way. It's clear now. I blocked the events from my memory. What kind of parents would risk that?! When I asked them, my mother started crying… she said they had been assured that he was reformed and fit for society… The only reason they'd asked him to watch me was because he was the only one that could while they went on a trip overseas for research. They didn't know what to do. I told them they should have come home. They should have taken me with them, they should have let me stay with a friend but not this! Not this ever! They left me alone with a perverted pedophile! For god's sake… And Eddy! Eddy still wouldn't listen. He heard bits and pieces but the likelihood that he even was listening to what I was saying is very slim! I fear I'm losing my best friends. I know I've spoken of Eddy more than Ed, but Ed pretty much follows whatever Eddy does… I'll lose them both… I just know it.

November 6. 2009

I haven't slept… I keep having nightmares that he's still here… when I woke up this morning my parents were gone again… I can't take this… so today at school I just… I… exploded. Eddy wouldn't listen to me talk, Ed was being a moron! I'm so sick of everyone pushing me around like I don't matter! THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE PEOPLE THINK I DON'T MATTER! My opinion's are stupid, my body is too thin, I can't fight back, I'm good for book power and that's it. That's all they think! FUCK THEM! FUCK THIS! I'm done! I'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI 'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI' mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'm doneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'md oneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdo neI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdon eI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdoneI'mdone I'M DONE! I hate everyone. But more than anything in this world, I hate myself.

The text ended there, the next page of the book contained a badly taken picture of Edd and the other two Ed's sitting with smiles of glee next to pictures of Edd's parents. What he'd just read… the things he knew now… he wouldn't tell anyone… he couldn't tell anyone. He wouldn't either. Kevin would carry this to his grave and back. It hurt worse that Edd had been going through so many problems and now he knew that he'd been one of the people to push him away. By the look of things this assault went on for a good… 18 days of pure torture. With a sniff, Kevin put the book back in his bag and got off his bed. He hadn't seen Edd since last night and felt horrible for prying now that he knew what had happened. It wasn't his business. He should have listened to Edd when he told him to stop… but his curiosity and so called 'worry' got the better of him.

Kevin crossed the street, the air cold, he'd forgotten his jacket and shivered. He planned on giving the book back to the boy he'd now learned everything about. No… no that wasn't true… he didn't know anything about Edd, he just knew why he was so crass. That wasn't a personality trait, it was a defense. If it killed him, Kevin would become close to Edd, treat him as he should have from the beginning.

He knocked on Edd's door, waiting quietly as it creaked open slowly. Edd raised a brow at his presence and waited for Kevin to explain. Wordlessly, Kevin presented the leather book and watched with a wince as Edd's eyes grew wide. The next thing Kevin knew, Edd's fist came flying at his face, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since that incident. Kevin woke up the evening after Edd had punched him, still on Edd's porch. The lights were off and the book was missing, but Kevin assumed that Edd took it back. He'd fucked up... he really fucked up this time. Edd wouldn't trust him again. On the odd side, Edd had left Kevin alone completely, not even sparing a glance. Kevin showed up at his house to work with the project, but Edd wouldn't open the door. Not even when Kevin called his house or yelled into the door. Soon, Edd wasn't even showing up to school. After three days of him being absent, he wasn't going to take 'no' any longer. He had to apologise, he had invaded Edd's privacy for the sake of a cause that was selfish. It was never about fixing Edd, it was about saving his own ass from getting hit.

He trudged his way over, school had ended, the day was muggy, things were not so good and his mood reflected. Kevin tried knocking first, then jiggling the handle only to find the door open. With a frown and a certain screaming in his head not to go in, he did, walking around the quiet, dark house calling 'hello' and 'Edd?' out to echo in the abyss, there was no answer. It's funny how you notice more when you're scared or worried. Before the notes that littered the house were just that, notes, nothing to blink at, but... with how everything in him was heightened he realised just how horrible each note was. "I love you" "Do the dishes" "Mow the lawn" "Be good in school today" "We can't come home this weekend" "Eddward please keep the house clean, you're slacking" with each step he took the notes took a downward turn. "Young man you are starting to test our last nerve" "We won't be home for a month" "We love you but please don't get a grade like that again", it was almost enough to make Kevin cry, he who had no tie to Edd's parents. At the other end of the living room where the stairs were sat one final note.

"We are going on a six month vacation, keep the house clean, we love you"

Kevin couldn't believe this... it was neglect, illegal, immoral... he dashed up the stairs hoping to find Edd, and while he did find him, the sight was the final straw. Edd had been curled up under his sheets for days. The tall boy didn't even stir when Kevin entered, he sat on the edge of Edd's bed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Eddward? Double D? Are you going to be okay?"

No reply, the steady breathing assuring Kevin that Edd was still alive.

"I'm sorry I went through your stuff... I shouldn't have done it..."

"..."

"I-I don't know what to do. I did it and it was stupid and wrong and invasive and I'm so sorry all that stuff happened and I just wish I could go back and slap myself for not paying attention to you because god... it's not fair... I was an ass... I deserve every bit of torment get from you and your friends but it's not even enough because I can never go back and fix that! I should have noticed something was wrong, I should have asked you what your meltdown was about but I didn't and I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Edd... I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me but please don't stop talking to me..."

"... Why do you care if I talk to you or not?" Edd's voice was soft, unused, but still audible.

"Because I... you're my friend right? At least I'd like to think so."

"You hate me. You've always hated me. I don't exactly like you..."

"I suppose you're right, but I do care, you know."

"No, Kevin. You only think you do. It's pity, I know it is, you only feel bad because you know."

"Well how else am I supposed to feel like shit?! I thought you just became a dick! I thought you were okay before! I thought you were happy! There's no way I would have known, so what you call pity, I call caring!"

Edd was quiet, hiding against his pillow. "... It was my fault... that's what they think..."

"What-"

"They said if I had really disliked it, I would have ran... they said it was my fault for being so small and weak... that if I'd acted like a real man I'd have been stronger..." Eddward's voice wavered only slightly, "I just assumed they were right..."

"That's bullshit and you know it. What happened to you is not your fault. Hell I don't think any seventh grader could fight off a fully grown man. If that's what people assumed... then they're the idiots... Edd I just want to be here for you... with everything that's going on... and your parent's being gone..."

"You saw the note huh? Six months... leaving me behind."

"They aren't parents, they are sperm donors and incubators. They just gave you life, they didn't raise you. I think that regardless of who you were raised by, you ended up a pretty fantastic guy."

"You're full of sap huh?"

"You know it, Dork." Kevin grinned.

"Alright then, Pumkin, you're forgiven."

"I'm glad. I want to be your friend."

"I think I want to sleep."

"I'll leave then, I just got worried and decided to see if you were still okay. I'll come over with dinner or something later."

"That... sounds good."

A spark of kindness and compassion and it seemed maybe Edd could change into the person he truly was, the sweet little doofus from their middle school days. A nice little kid Kevin dearly missed. While they'd both been through their share of bullshit... Only Kevin's remained shrouded behind closed doors.


	8. Chapter 8

In elementary school there was a game the students would play in gym. The mats would be laid on the floor and the scooters of the damned would be rolled onto the floor. The strong were picked to be sharks, and the remaining classmates were the minnows. The goal was simple, be the last minnow standing, don't get caught. You could only stay on the mats for a little while, and no mat could have more than three people at a time. The sharks would wheel about while the minnows ran, if you were tagged you were out of the game, sidelined. Sharks could not be eliminated… but it felt as though it was simply that. Kevin was the last minnow, Edd was the last shark. If one touched the other they'd be tainted by the nature of the other part, their friendship was very rocky.

As days passed, Kevin found himself over at Edd's house more and more, dinner and weekends, it wasn't until his mother returned home did he have less time to. The woman monopolised his time, burning his arms with cigarettes and striking his face for nothing at all. The woman liked torture, the slower and more painful the better. She'd always do it where no one could see, besides striking his face, the marks were hidden beneath his clothing. Once he was home from school he either had to run upstairs or face her wrath. It seemed to him that no matter what he did, he would forever be hurt.

He tried being quiet, sneaking in the front door, at first the coast was clear but then… He choked, a harsh tug on his shirt enough to leave his neck red had him reeling back.

"Where do you think you're going?" She huffed, tapping a heeled foot at him.

"Upstairs… I have homework." He muttered.

"You're probably going upstairs to look at obscene things on that laptop of yours! I don't believe your little homework excuse for a second!"

"Mom, please, this is crazy, why would I lie to you?"

"You're an ungrateful little brat, I work so hard for you, slave in front of a computer all day long just to have my son, my ungrateful little boy, to go up to his room and look at naked women all night! I didn't raise you this way! I'm taking that laptop away and you are in for a serious punishment."

~.~.~

Edd yawned, laying back on his bed and staring up at the ceiling, lately he hadn't seen much of Kevin, but he figured with the term ending that he was swamped with homework. Still… everyone needed a break right? With that thought as his excuse to go visit the other male, he got up off his bed, grabbed his jacket, and headed out the front door. It was odd, it seemed that there was something huge going on in the other house, yelling and shouting… ever curious, Edd pushed on anyways, knocking on the door only to have it fly open and a shirtless Kevin practically diving into his arms.

"She's crazy! Get me out of here!" He screamed, not even taking notice that it was Edd who had him.

"What's going on-?"

"You there! Let go of my boy! I'm glad you've caught him, but he's being discaplined and I'd appreciate it if you'd return him to me." The redheaded woman folded her arms over her chest.

Edd blinked. This was confusing him just as much as it seemed bad in his eyes. He kept his hands on Kevin's upper arms and pushed him out just a few feet, enough to see each bruise and scratch and burn. He couldn't explain why it made him so furious, but it did.

"Did she…" Edd stopped, watching Kevin nod and look off to the side.

Kevin's mother spoke up. "Young man, I believe I said-"

"I don't care what you said, I am not your child, I do not believe I have to answer to you." Edd quipped, irritation and anger showing in his voice. "You are an unfit mother. I cannot, in good conscience, leave Kevin in your care." He turned, ushering him along, placing the black jacket over Kevin's shoulders.

Long, manacured, red nails gripped Edd's shirt and pulled him back, sending the taller boy reeling, his palm connecting with her cheek.

"Do not touch me." He hissed.

"You just hit me! Help! Assault!" She shrieked.

This woman really was crazy… Eddward gripped her shirt. "Do you know what happened to the boy who cried wolf? He got eaten. I suggest you get your shit together, madam, and stop being such a moron. I'm going to let go now, and you are going to return to your home. Do I make myself abundently clear?"

She swallowed, nodding. Slowly, Eddward put her back on the ground and she rushed back to her house with one final call of "You crazy son of a bitch! I'm calling the cops! You've kidnapped my baby!"

"Oh wah." He rolled his eyes, continuing to walk Kevin over to his house.

Kevin was very quiet, still stunned as well as emotional over the whole ordeal, so his voice came out a light whisper of "Thank you…"

"Don't worry about it, Pumkin, I'd rather die than let you get hurt like that. She's not right in the head anyway. If she does call the cops we can tell her what really happened and you'll be safe to go home."

Though Kevin wasn't sure he wanted to go home.

~.~.~

The game of sharks and minnows was played masterfully by the shark, he'd won. The minnow was now his, though Kevin would be damned before he let him know it. After all the abuse there was no way Kevin could be falling for his tormentor… right? Whether some strange case of stockholm syndrome or merely the gratitude of being saved a horrible fate by his mother's hand… perhaps he wasn't in love, just crazy. With his mother being so fucked up, it could be genetic. Crazy or not, he couldn't deny that their relationship had changed significantly. They weren't the same as hunter and prey anymore. Once tagged, you lose the game, and Kevin was struggling to keep himself from being touched by the hand that would either heal him or damn him. Still, in the night he found a longing to be closer, to be more warm with the other. Though of course he wouldn't speak up, and Eddward's feelings were always shrouded by insomnia and past experiences. People were not Eddward's forte, they probably never would be.

Though for as absent minded and completely unaware of his feelings as Eddward was, they sure did seem to have quite a few… coincidences.

It was embarrassing, being caught relieving one's self, luckily the bathroom door was locked and the shower was on. Kevin stopped abruptly, assured Eddward he wasn't hurt, and quickly shifted the shower temperature to illness-inducing cold.

Another time, Kevin was walking through the room and Edd was in a towel. In itself it was harmless, until he started changing in front of the TV. However once Kevin's presence had been made known by stuttering apologies, Eddward stopped short and secured the towel once more, the normally hard countenance was now sporting a splash of red.

It wasn't just in odd happenstance that events occurred, sometimes conversations would get off track or they'd cause the incidents. Once they were discussing school work and ended up with an innuendo filled conversation on their own sex lives. Nothing explicit, mind you, just talk of partners and 'suggested' habits in bed. Kevin made up all of his partners, but by the look on Edd's face, he knew.

Most recently, they had been watching a movie and the two had fallen asleep together, Kevin on top of Edd. By morning they were a tangle of limbs with Edd's hand up Kevin's shirt and Kevin's hand on Edd's thigh. Innocent enough but when the two woke up they freaked out and backed away from each other for the rest of the morning.

Kevin supposed he was looking into things too much, that stuff like this happened when people lived together, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that he was overly pleased with all of it. Once more the feelings of love bubbled up and Kevin had to head to the room he'd been staying in to calm his mad blushing.

Finally, they'd both gotten to the point where neither could stay in the room very long with each other without saying something dumb or one of their clumsy accidents happening. Kevin wasn't sure if it'd be best to just… speak up or not… but he wasn't too keen on the idea. It was embarrassing, and he hated himself for loving someone who hurt him continuously through the end of middle school and most of high school. What would Nazz say?! She'd be so mad… Nat wouldn't be an issue, obviously.

"I suppose I will have to tell Eddward…" Kevin sighed, laying back on the couch.

"Tell Eddward what?"

Kevin's heart stopped.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Self harm and mentions of suicide in this chapter. If this is a trigger, I will put bolded "XXXXX" at the beginning and end of those sections.**

* * *

Lines dot wrists and thighs and still he wouldn't quit. Some silly cry for attention was not his goal. Despite having a new companion in Kevin he still felt so empty. It wasn't the smaller boys fault he felt the way he did. If you asked he'd tell you that he was just a big douche looking for someone to care. This was a lie. Edd never was one to just open up and let all of his issues out. He let them fester, burn him, make him stronger and more angry. The only person who'd caught them before was Jourdon and she learned fast not to ask. Edd didn't like talking about them… but then, he also wanted to. His stubborn nature kept him from talking about it, but he did want someone to notice… did that make it a cry for attention? He didn't think so but perhaps that's what it actually was… Whenever Kevin came around he tried harder to hide them than normal.

So when he heard "I suppose I will have to tell Eddward…" He panicked.

"Tell Eddward what?" He asked, praying to god that's not what was going on.

"I-I um… Sorry! Just thinking out loud… ignore me."

"Look I know that it's… horrible… but you don't have to clam up about it."

"Horrible? That's not exactly what I was thinking… startling maybe but not…"

"Are you kidding me? It's grotesque, disgusting… I know it's wrong…"

"... you really think so?"

"What are you talking about? I know so… I know it is… but… I can't stop anyway…"

"Um… I don't think we're talking about the same thing…"

"... Well what are you talking about?"

Kevin didn't look at him anymore. "I um… I think… I might have f...feelings for you…" He mumbled.

Edd visibly relaxed. "Oh I thought… never mind… you do huh?" He smirked, demeanor changing. "That's adorable, Pumkin, I'm flattered~"

"You don't have to be an ass about everything do you?" The hurt was obvious in his voice and Edd nearly winced.

"I don't see how that's being an ass."

"You're patronizing me!"

"I said I was flattered, not everything is about insulting you! I swear, Pumkin, sometimes you're as daft as a chunk of wood."

"Jeez, if you didn't like me all you had to do was say so!"

"Mmm, but see, the thing is you're very wrong about that." He got in his face, enjoying the cute little gulp the other male did.

"I am?"

"You are." Eddward's smirk grew, their lips half an inch away from each other. Kevin shuddered at the ghosting breath over his skin. "See, Pumkin, you're wrong because you see…" He moved from his spot, up to his ear, he absolutely loved seeing the boy melt because of things he could do to him. "I have the same feelings as you do." The choking noise Kevin made brought a wide grin to Edd's face. He stood back, admiring his work. Kevin's face was red, a flustered mess.

"Y-yes well… What were you talking about?" He quickly changed the subject. "What's so horrible that you can't stop doing it?"

Edd's smirk was quickly wiped off his face. "It doesn't matter."

"Clearly it does." Kevin stood up, about half a head shorter than him. "Edd please tell me…"

**XXXXX**

"..." He sighed and took the jacket off. Why was he showing him these? Was he really so 'whipped' already? The cuts littered up and down his arms. He pulled his shirt over his head as well, revealing more of said scars. "There's more on my legs… After my uncle… I just… had trouble coping and my parents being gone… losing my best friends… stress from school… all of this just made things worse… and I started doing this…" Shut up Eddward! Your defenses are falling! The thoughts in his head screamed at him to shut up, but he was tired of keeping secrets.

Kevin frowned, tracing his fingers over the ones on his chest. He'd never noticed… how could he? With this unreadable frown on his face he lifted Eddward's wrist and looked over the marks… evidence of suicide attempts there as he saw cuts that stretched down the length of his arm. He pressed light kisses along each cut, there were so many… he took his time, trailing along the marks that went up his arm. When he reached his shoulder he moved to the other arm, peppering kisses there as well. Eddward was rather uncomfortable with it… but the intent wasn't horrible, so he smiled a little, happy that he wouldn't try to 'fix' him. Finally all that was left were the few on his chest, Eddward didn't really see a need to continue, stopping him and pulling his face up away from his torso.

**XXXXX**

"I'm glad you don't think less of me…" He said, this time Edd's voice was softer.

"I couldn't if I tried. It's not a degrading matter. It's just a need for help. I'm here if you need me, you can't heal on your own, and you can't be forced to heal either. So I won't push." He smiled.

How on earth did they get like this? It made no sense, the two were as different as night and day, as different as sharks and minnows. It seemed that somehow, through the discoveries they'd made and the time they'd spent on that project, they'd become something no one else could be. Two broken pieces that fit together perfectly. A cracked record just waiting to be sealed and somehow they'd done it. Before either of them knew it they were so close to each other that all you could do was hold your breath and wait for them to connect. Only a hair apart, arms drawn to their respective places at the neck and waist, bodies warm and embrace so inviting, they could barely resist, intoxicated by the scent of one another, by the air of the moment.

Suddenly the door burst open. "You fucking asshole! Let go of my best friend!"

"Nazz?!" Kevin jumped back away from Eddward, the taller scrambled for his jacket.

"Come on Kevin, we're leaving." Nazz huffed. "I heard he kidnapped you from home."

"N-no, Nazz, my mother was at it again. That's not what happened…" Kevin tried.

"Right right, and he didn't hit her?"

"I did, yes, in my defense she put her hands on me first." Eddward replied blankly.

"Nat told me all about your little plan. To fix him." She gestured at Edd. "It's a dumb one. Why would you surround yourself with someone who's only hurt you?"

"Fix…?" Dread and sorrow filled Eddward. So… he was only here to fix him. "You only want to fix me? God, Kevin… and here I thought you weren't like every other sympathetic asshole."

"Edd it-" Kevin tried.

"Get out."

"Wh-"

"I said get out!" He had never felt so humiliated. He'd opened up to him, he'd let him in the defenses he'd so carefully built. He'd buried himself inside him and then destroyed the trust he'd given him. "I don't want you in my house anymore."

"What's going on?" Nazz's rant seemed to die down, now she was just confused.

"Edd I didn't… it wasn't to fix anyone… Nat called it that I never… at least I don't remember calling it that. The goal was to find out what made you so mean to everyone and see if there was a way to change it so you were like you used to be… it was more curiosity than anything…"

"Sounds like the definition of fix."

"I just wanted to help! That's all that it was!"

Nazz felt kinda bad now. She didn't mean to start something. Especially something that made Kevin look like the bad guy. "Guys… guys stop it."

"No. No you wanted me to stay away?" Edd hissed. "Fine. I'll stay away. Take your precious friend and leave. Not like any of you actually give two shits about me."

"You idiot! You dense moron!" Kevin shouted. "Did nothing we just talked about mean anything to you? I told you… I won't try to fix you. That may have been the original goal, but have I really attempted to change you?"

Edd went silent.

"I care about you, Double D. I just want to see you happy, I choose you the way you are, not the way you were."

The entire room was quiet. Edd mulled over whether or not he'd accept the apology. NAzz wasn't sure what to say. She was torn between being mad and confused. Kevin was the only one left, waiting on Edd.

"Fine… I'm giving you this last chance, Kevin. Don't hurt me." He sounded vulnerable, forgetting Nazz was there at all. Kevin smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I promise I won't."

"This is fine and dandy but-" Nazz tore Kevin away from Edd. "You hurt Kevin and I'll give you what for!"

"I understand, Nazz, rest assured I have no intent of harming him."

Kevin grinned. "If he acts up, I'll tell you."

"Alright fine… I'll disappear now." Nazz waved. "See you two." And with her gone the house was quiet once more.

"Can I kiss you now, or is there another interruption gonna stop me?" Kevin asked, looking at him sheepishly over his glasses.

"Ha, yes, Pumkin, you may. There should be no more interruptions." Edd laughed.

He tackled the other, pressing his lips against Edd's, knocking the two boys to the floor. Edd wasn't too pleased with the position, flashbacks abundant… but for Kevin he'd bite them back and enjoy himself. Besides, the room was getting warmer and there was no way he'd want to stop now. He wanted to see where this would go, and it seemed Kevin wouldn't opt to stop either, hands on Edd's chest. This would be one interesting night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry to say there won't be any details, you can use your imaginations.**

* * *

Somewhere in their intimate moment they moved up to the bedroom, it was odd, seeing Edd so vulnerable, but Kevin did play it safe and was careful to be gentle towards him. In the end, they laid together, the room was dark, lights out, tired but happy all the same. Never in his wildest imagination did Kevin think once that he'd be the one calling the shots, but he wouldn't complain, it'd solidified trust between the two, and Kevin wouldn't want it any other way.

"Hey... Edd?" Kevin muttered quietly.

"Mm?"

"I'm glad it ended up this way... out of every possible ending, I'm glad this is how it is."

"You gonna get all mushy on me now?" Edd teased.

"I might."

"Heh... wouldn't want it any other way, Pumkin."

They drifted into silence for a while, Kevin resting on Edd's shoulder. He liked how things were now, it felt different, both parties had forgiven one another for their horrible antics and started anew and even the air felt cleaner, calmer.

"Tomorrow I've got a few errands to run, you think you can clean up around here for me while I'm out?" Edd spoke up.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah sure, just be safe." Kevin yawned.

"Will do, pumkin."

With a smile on his face, Kevin drifted off into a deep sleep, Edd wasn't far behind.

~.~.~

It was pretty early when he left, when he left it seemed that Kevin was still asleep and he had no intent of waking him. He headed out to the store, money in his coat pocket and a cart in front of him. He was pushing through the isles when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What do you want, Goldberg?" Edd sighed.

"So I heard about you and Kevin~" Nat seemed to drip smugness from every pore. "You gonna let me have my best friend back any time soon?"

It took all Edd had not to just snap at him and leave. "Don't you have tail to chase? What was it... ah that new boy? Rave? Isn't he missing your company right now?"

"The princess doesn't care much for me and you're much more fun to bother at the moment." Nat grinned.

"Well get it out of your system, pest, I have things that I need to do."

"Why don't we go get lunch? Better to talk there."

"If I do, will you leave me alone after?"

"I might consider it."

"Fine. But I need to finish shopping first, I'm already here, no need to waste more time."

~.~.~

As soon as the two sat down at some cafe nearby, Edd regretted agreeing. The questions, the innuendo, everything was far too much for him at the moment. Though it did help, as Nat provided more insight to why the two had been looking into Edd's past in the first place.

"I know I'm not exactly an original member of the gang... but when he said you weren't always this mean, I had to wonder why."

"It's really not your business." Edd replied. "What happened to me is none of your concern, I suggest you stop your inquiries, Kevin already found out anyways so what's it matter to you?"

"He did? He never told me that."

"I asked him not to. It's my business, he shouldn't have looked in the first place."

"But if he hadn't, would either of you be as close as you are now?"

Edd stopped, as much as he hated to admit it, Nat was right. If Kevin hadn't gone looking, he doubted either of them would have ended up the way they were now. Edd wouldn't have gone over to Kevin's house and taken him from his mother... and... well... they wouldn't be so in love. He didn't respond to Nat at all, which only made the brat's grin grow.

"Look, I won't ask you to tell me, but the fact is, whatever happened ended up with a good ending, yeah?" Nat paid the bill, with no protest from Edd who was still annoyed with him. The two got up and headed for the mail boxes.

"When you put it like that, yes, the worst two and a half weeks of my life did end up fantastic." Edd replied, bitterly sarcastic.

"Not what I meant, I guess it's like... look for the silver lining in every bad situation, y'know?"

Edd went through the mail he'd neglected to get over the week, stumbling upon one that made him freeze entirely. The envelope was a light blue, handwritten to Eddward on the front from about three days ago. It wasn't the packaging itself that caught his attention, but who had sent it. Up at the top corner where the sender's name went, it was printed, very neatly there, David Vincent. Almost violently, Edd ripped the letter open.

"Whoa man, excited to get mail much?" Nat frowned.

"Shut up, Goldberg..." Edd snapped, reading over the letter quickly.

_Dear Eddward,_

_How have you been? It's been quite a long time hasn't it? I've been well, and I hope you've been well too. I just wanted you to know I'm coming to visit you this weekend. Don't worry, I have permission from your parents to come see you. __I'm sorry to make the letter so short, but I'm a busy man._

_See you soon, sweety._

_Uncle David._

Edd tore his gaze from the letter to his house. Outside in the driveway sat an unfamiliar car, Edd dropped everything he carried and bolted for the door. Kevin was in there. David was in there. It wasn't safe anymore. He wouldn't let David hurt someone else, especially when he cared for them. Nat called out behind him, following after him, the groceries and mail lay forgotten on the street side.

Once more, David had invaded his life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Did no one notice that I hinted that Kevin topped their little romantic night? No? Okay.**

* * *

Eddward burst through the door, David was sitting on the couch, speaking with Kevin who seemed very uncomfortable. Their conversation was broken up by Eddward's intrusion and Kevin looked relieved when he noticed.

"A-ah... Edd... Y-your uncle is here to visit for the weekend... isn't that nice?" Kevin laughed nervously.

"Get. Out." Edd hissed.

"That's really no way to address your dear uncle now is it?" David smirked. "I must say, I'm impressed you've found a significant other so... sweet. Really, it's like he hasn't been touched at all, a true gem."

"Get. Out."

"You know what else I missed? That cute little look you gave me... but I suppose you've grown out of it now... of course young Kevin here gives me the look you used to." A strong grip to Kevin's thigh caused great fear in his eyes. "There it is..."

"Don't touch him!" Edd snapped. "Get out before I call the cops."

David laughed. "Dear Eddward, do you really think they'll come fast enough? It's ridiculous to think so. You can call and by the time they get here I'll be 'in', 'out' and gone." He chuckled at his own joke.

"I swear, David, if you touch him..."

"You'll do what? Fight me? With what backbone, little Edd? Do you remember that night? Because if I recall, you enjoyed yourself quite a bit."

"Shut up! I did nothing of the sort."

"See... I have the stains to prove otherwi-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oooh, touchy. Well, let's see if Kevin will cry like you did, hm?"

"One more move, David, and I swear I'll rip your hand off."

"Threats! We've evolved. See, Eddward, it doesn't matter how much you think you can hurt me, how much you think you've changed and grown as a person." He smirked. "Because of me, you are the way you are. I'm the reason you've become such a monster of a boy. I've gotten inside your head and not a single thing will ever remove me from it. Not your friends, not your parents, not Kevin. But I'm not cruel, we'll get you some company for that lonely existence yes?" David's hands began moving.

Edd thought quickly and threw a punch only to have it caught.

"Ah, ah aaah~" He laughed. "Not going to be so easy, you're still afraid of me."

Edd hesitated, could he even protect the person closest to him? The only one he even cared about anymore? He closed his eyes tightly and replied with the only thing his frustrated, scared brain could think of.

"If you leave him alone, I'll do as you wish."

This got his hands off Kevin. "Oh will you now? No fighting? No begging for me to stop?"

Edd shook his head. "I'll be compliant..."

"Edd, no... I'm not worth-"

"It's okay, Pumkin." Edd interrupted Kevin. "I'll be okay."

David got off the couch. "I'll see you later, sweetpea." He addressed Kevin. "If you so much as budge from place, I'll kill him." With that said, and Kevin thoroughly scared, David led the way upstairs, Edd close behind, he glanced at Kevin, torn to shreds watching the boy cry for him, crying in his place. He wouldn't let David get away with it, not this time... and never again.

At first he played along, following David's orders to sit at the edge of his bed. It was when David turned around to undress that the swimmer made a move, grabbing the cactus off his side table like he used to when he was little, searching the house for monsters, he moved, smacking David in the head with said plant. The cry of agony was a satisfying one. Again and again he bludgeoned him with Jim, waiting for David to hit the floor before he moved to grab something with greater weight to it. Granted it was the most cliche of objects, a chair, but it'd do. He smashed it down on him, watching with disgust as the blood pooled.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me?!" He shouted, any memory of the personality he'd grown into gone. "Do you have any fucking idea what the hell your life, your very fucking existence has done to me?! Because of you, I died! I fucking died! YOU KILLED ME!" Tears fell and anger rose. "And now I'll return the favour." Scissors in hand he crouched next to his now cowering uncle, raising the sharp object up only to have his entire body knocked to the side by another.

Kevin clung to him, hushing and pleading with him. "Edd... Edd stop... it's over... it's over, I called the police... Don't... don't kill him... it'll make you just like him in the end." He hid his face against him, clinging to the red shirt and breathing in his scent. Edd cracked, sobbing for the thirteen year old boy still inside him, crying for every year he spent a birthday alone receiving notes that "we'll be here next time!", crying for every time he wanted to but couldn't find the strength to let go... and Kevin cried with him, repeating soothing words as siren's began to build in the distance.

Kevin was right. It was over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aaaaaaah. Final chapter! It's been so long and I'm so happy with this. After this I'll be focusing on Once Upon A Time more and possibly starting a War AU that I hope will become popular enough to get fanart aaaaah. I just want people to love what I do as much as I love doing it! Enjoy the end of A Game of Sharks and Minnows, even if it's more of an epilogue.**

* * *

When the police finally showed, the two teenagers hadn't moved from their spots, David out cold nearby. The reality that it was over had yet to sink in, but the hope that they could finally be happy was brighter than ever. The police asked questions, but Edd was still too stunned to answer and Kevin answered for him, telling them as much as he could off the top of his head, soothing the still shaken swimmer.

David was removed from the area, and still the boys remained in their place until finally, Edd's body relaxed and Kevin could see he'd fallen asleep, the area around his eyes puffy from crying however quietly. With a smile, he attempted to lift him up on the bed, surprised when Edd didn't weigh as much as he'd assumed at first. He pulled the covers up over him and curled up on top of them, laying next to him. He took the hat off and laid it to the side, tracing the scar on his head with his thumb lazily.

"I promise it'll be okay now… whether or not you see it, I'll continue protecting you." It was odd, as most would think Edd the stronger male. Sure his physical attributes made him stronger, but mentally, he crumbled beneath the slightest prod. Kevin wouldn't let that happen anymore. He'd give Edd a reason to smile, to be happy, to relax if it killed him.

Kevin dozed off next to Edd and the two slept in the next morning, effectively missing school, not that either one cared, they were too busy trying to move on and forget. The two would remain joined at the hip, soul mates, through high school.

~.~.~

Through the summer between high school and college, the two boys started to become rather depressed. Edd had been accepted to a college across the country, an Ivy League school, not that anyone was surprised, and Kevin made the choice to stay local, despite getting offers from MIT, he preferred it anyway, as most of his friends were here and his parents. The more depressing it became, the less they spoke on their outings, instead silently enjoying each other's company.

"Why don't you just get married if you're so worried?" Nat sighed, the old trio, Nazz, Nat, and Kevin, sat on the hilltop watching the stars.

"It's not legal here." Kevin sighed. "Besides, I think that'd just make the separation worse… I mean… married and apart for a long time doesn't exactly make for a good foundation for a marriage."

"Maybe… skype?" Nazz tried.

"We'll probably do that, but it's not the same, especially with him as busy as he'll be… My little Neurosurgeon." Kevin laughed.

"Well I'm sure it'll work out!" Nat grinned, bolting upright. "You're too cute and perfect not to!"

Kevin and Nazz laughed along with him. "I'm not worried we won't work… I'm worried the distance will make us different people…"

"Ah… well… I dunno then… Something tells me you two will be alright." Nat smiled.

~.~.~

Kevin rested against Eddward, their night happily spent with each other in the form of intimacy. They were quiet, the only sound was the wind against the house.

"I'm really gonna miss you…" Kevin whispered, leaving a small kiss on his chest.

"It won't be that bad, Pumkin." Eddward added, voice sort of flat and lifeless.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine…"

"You don't seem like it."

"I feel like it, so relax I'll be okay. So will you. We can do this." Edd moved him up to press a light kiss against his lips.

"Will you miss me?" Kevin asked, sort of teasingly.

Eddward's flat response was enough to send Kevin absolutely silent.

"No, I won't."

"... W...what?"

"I'm not going to miss you."

Kevin was both confused and hurt, sitting up and looking down on his lover. "I don't understand…"

Slowly, Eddward's stony face broke, lips twitching up into a smile. "I won't be missing you, because I won't be gone."

"Huh?" Now he was absolutely confused.

"I decided it was best for us to stay close. I'll be attending school with you, Pumkin."

"You're an ass!" Kevin quipped, pouting slightly. "You made me think you were breaking up with me!"

Edd laughed and pulled him close, kissing him several times before letting up. "I have more decency than to break up with you on today of all days, I wouldn't want to anyway. I love you, Pumkin, happy anniversary."

Kevin rolled his eyes and smiled. "I love you, too, dork. Happy anniversary."

* * *

**It's been a loooong ride guys! I'm so glad you all enjoyed it! Go read Once Upon A Time on my profile, and I'll be writing a new story soon~ Perhaps something with a touch of horror if I can. Haha.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**-The Goddess**


End file.
